In Omne Tempus: Traduccion
by vanessa121010
Summary: Cuando Edward y su familia salen a un viaje de caza, dejan a Bella sola. Un viaje improvisado a La Push pone su vida al revés. ¿Quien es el nuevo miembro de la manada y como logro destruir el perfecto cuento de hadas de Bella?
1. Capitulo 1: Touch of the moon

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla, espero que les guste. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M.**

Me estremecí involuntariamente mientras sentía el frío cuerpode Edward aprisionar el mio mientras me daba un último beso, el último momento de unión antes de que me dejara. Había pasado la noche repitiéndome una y otra vez que iba a regresar. Mi necesidad de saberlo fue abrumadora. Cuando regresamos de Italia, me dije que habría que poner todo en el pasado y segur adelante, pero ni mi propio consejo lograba calmarme. Edward, paciente como siempre, no parecía importarle, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír y a jurarme una y otra vez que no volvería a dejarme

Cuando sus duros labios me dieron el último beso, yo estaba embriagada de su dulce aroma. Estire mi cuerpo, mientras él se apartaba, estirando mis músculos después de una larga noche sin uso. Mire a Edward, quien me observaba con una sonrisa llena de amor. ¿Cómo este Dios había llegado a ser mio?, todavía no lo logro comprender. Con su belleza, su gracia, y su natural caballerosidad, él era la perfección personificada, y muy seguido me tocaba recordar que él era real. Hoy no seria la excepción.

_"Mi amor, voy a estar nuevamente contigo antes de que el sol se oculte mañana en la noche."_

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras. Separarme de Edward siempre era difícil, no importa que tan corto sea el tiempo. Sus ojos negros me confirmaron que había extendido su control hasta el límite, para no dejarme sola. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarlo ir con una sonrisa.

_"Voy a estar contando los minutos hasta tu regreso"_

Mis palabras parecieron agradarle, ya que avanzo hacia mi, demasiado rápido para mis reflejos humanos, y me sorprendió con un último beso apasionado. Yo aun estaba conmocionada cuando oí el rugido del Jeep de Emmett. Mirando a Edward fruncí el ceño, mientras el me daba una mirada llena de amor y se iba.Con un suspiro me vestí para el día, escogiendo unos casuales pantalones de yoga negros, y un top manga corta con capucha, al menos Alice también se fue, lo que significaba una escusa para no ponerme los vestidos ni los zapatos de tacón.

Mientras preparaba mi desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos y pan tostado, consideraba que hacer para entretenerme durante el día. Hace mas de un año que vivía con los Cullen, después de que Charlie muriera en un accidente de transito y después de haberme graduado de la escuela siempre contaba con alguno de los Cullen para entretenerme. Pero este fin de semana seria diferente, ya que mientras Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper se fueron de cacería, Esme y Carlisle asistían a un evento, para recaudar fondos en el hospital. Al finalizar el desayuno camine hasta el patio de atrás y me senté en el columpio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve completamente sola.

Cansada de mis propios pensamientos me entre a la casa, y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, pasando mis dedos por los lomos de los libros, inconscientemente tome el libro de Jack London, titulado "_El lobo del mar"_, inmediatamente pensé en Jacob. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi, principalmente por el hecho de que a Edward no le gustaba que yo fuera a La Push. Corrí por la casa, sabiendo que Alice no demoraría en ver mi futuro desaparecer, a causa de los lobos.

Salí de mi vieja camioneta Chevy, recordando que Rose dijo que ya no servía, excusa que utilizo Edward para comprarme un carro nuevo, mi nuevo carro era muy rápido, haciéndome llegar a La Push en un tiempo de 15 minutos. ¡Un nuevo record para mí!

Mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Jacob, empecé a sentir los nervios en mi estomago, Jake y yo habíamos sido muy buenos amigos, y los mejores amigos cuando Edward me dejo. No podía negar que Edward se interponía en mi amistad con el. Me baje de mi carro y me dirigí lentamente hacia la casa de Jake. Pensé en entrar como si fuera uno de la familia, pero me detuve a pensar un poco más y me pareció mejor tocar, al no saber la reacción que Jake tendría al verme.

Volví a tocar un par de minutos después, al ver que nadie respondió. Esta vez escuche el sonido de la silla de ruedas de Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, detrás de la puerta.

"_Muy bien quien quiera que seas, ya voy, ya voy"_

Sonreí para mi cuando Billy dijo esas palabras, Billy era una persona muy dulce, aunque le gustaba pensar que era todo lo contario. Billy no se preocupo en ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro en cuanto me vio.

"_Isabella Swan, Jacob no menciono que vendrías"_

Baje la cabeza y empecé a mover mi pie hacia delante y hacia atrás, como una niña pequeña.

"_Eee… La cosa es Billy, que yo no le dije a Jake que vendría, quería saber si estaba en la casa, pero si no, puedo venir mas tarde o algo así"_

Los nervios me estaban comiendo, solo quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, quería olvidar que había venido hasta aquí. Igual Jacob quizás ni me quisiera ver, después de todo lo sucedido.

"_No muchachita, vamos adentro, Jake no tardara en llegar"_

Yo no quería entrar y esperar adentro, ya que posiblemente por los nervios, haría agujeros en la alfombra o algo así.

"_Billy, si no te importa voy a ir a la playa, le podrías decir a Jake que estoy allí"_

"_Claro, y Bells no tardes tanto tiempo en visitarnos otra ves"_

Lo último que vi de Billy fue su sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta. No entendía las peleas entre lobos y vampiros. Billy era de una época donde todo era o blanco o negro, había muy pocas cosas grises, y los Cullen para el eran los enemigos, así de simple. Vivir con ellos y estar enamorada de uno de ellos me volvía el enemigo. Billy era una de las pocas personas que miraban más allá de esos detalles.

Cuando comencé a sentir la tierra debajo de mis pies, supe que había llegado a la playa. Me quite los zapatos y las medias, quería sentir la arena debajo de los dedos de mis pies. Me dirigí hacia el mar y cuando llegue a la orilla recogí los pantalones. Después de un tiempo empecé a sentir como el agua se calentaba a mi lado.

"_No has dicho ni una sola palabra, de lo que viniste a decirme"_

Mire hacia arriba, y encontré a mi ex mejor amigo Jacob Black, observándome con diversión. Su apariencia me sorprendió, ya no quedaba nada de su cuerpo y de su cara de niño, dejando músculos y madurez en su lugar

"_Bells, en primer lugar apareces de la nada, y ahora eres muda o algo, di algo por favor que me estas asustando"_

Sacudí la cabeza para poder concentrarme

"_Hola, Jake"_

"_Entonces, dime, ¿como te escapaste de ellos?"_

"_Están cazando fuera del estado"_

"_Así que el no sabe que estas aquí"_

Negué con la cabeza, no sabia si eso molestaría o no a Jake, ya que aunque a Edward no le gustaran los lobos, sabia que mi ausencia en la vida de Jacob era mi culpa, ya que no había luchado por mi mejor amigo.

"_Huh.,"_

Pude ver la decepción en su cara, pero rápidamente la reemplazo por una gran sonrisa.

"_No puedo decir que no estoy molesto contigo Bella, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, ya que ahora estas aquí"_

Sonreí mientras Jacob me abrazaba y me llenaba con su calidez. Paseamos por la playa durante horas, mientras hablábamos de lo que había sucedido con cada uno en la ausencia del otro. Aunque nada de gran importancia había ocurrido en los últimos meses que habíamos estado separados, las pequeñas cosas me hicieron sentirme triste. Quil se había impreso en una pequeña niña llamada Claire. Leah y Seth junto a otro muchacho se habían unido a la manada, teniendo una cantidad de ocho lobos, Jake había estado trabajando en un nuevo coche.

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y Jacob miro su reloj, por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

"_Jacob, si tienes que irte para hacer algo, yo lo entiendo"_

"_No es eso Bells, es que vamos a tener una fogata esta noche aquí, y prometí recoger unas cosas. Solo estoy calculando el tiempo que me demorare, pero no quiero dejarte sola"_

"_Jake, ¿quisieras que te acompañe?"_

Una sonrisa ilumino su cara cuando dije esas palabras.

"_Excelente, vamos"_

Jake me puso sobre su espalda, y corrió de regreso a la casa, al ver mi nuevo carro dejo escapar un suspiro.

"_Déjame adivinar, Barbie sanguijuela"_

Asentí con la cabeza, ya había aprendido a aceptar los apodos, sanguijuela, chupasangres, perros, cachorros, perros callejeros y así sucesivamente, no importa cuanto defienda al uno o al otro, los apodos no cesan.

Le tire las llaves a Jake, quien no dejaba de admirar el auto. Supe que Rose había echo un gran trabajo con el. Me senté del lado del acompañante mientras veía a Jake frotar el nuevo volante.

"_Tengo que admitir que la chica sabe lo que hace"_

Sonreí, al saber que no había ningún insulto escondido, Jacob Black había elogiado a uno de los Cullen, imagine la cara de Rose cuando le contara. Jake definitivamente rompía todos los limites a la hora de manejar, dentro del supermercado Jake lleno rápidamente tres carros de comida para la fogata. Alimentar a ocho lobos era más costoso de lo que parecía. Llegamos a La Push cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte. La Push siempre fue un lugar mágico para mí durante la noche, donde las leyendas tomaban vida detrás de las llamas azules causadas por la sal del mar. Estaba perdida en los recuerdo de mi primera fogata con Jake, cuando sentí mi cuerpo tiritar del frio.

"_Que pasa hoy Bells, has estado muy rara"_

"_Solo estoy recordando Jake"_

"_Así que si no estas pensando en tu sanguijuela, en que piensas"_

Jacob me miraba con total escepticismo, no me creía. Así que decidí decirle la verdad.

"_No Jacob, en realidad estaba pensando en la primera hoguera a la que vine. Cuando los ancianos contaron las historias de la tribu"_

"_Bueno esta vez no habrá ancianos, solo la manada y algunos amigos"_

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras caminábamos de regreso a la playa.

A medida que nos acercamos sentí mis pies hundirse en la arena, anunciando nuestra llegada. Camine detrás de Jacob mientras veíamos el fuego ya encendido. Finalmente cuando llegamos al fuego, Jake ayudo a acomodar las bolsas en una simple mesa, hecha con madera. Mire a ver quienes estaban presentes, sonreí de alivio al ver solo a Emily y a Sam.

"_Bella, Jake no nos dijo que ibas a venir esta noche"_

Le sonreí a Sam mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su gran tamaño. Todos los chicos Quileute eran grandes, con solo mirarlos te podía doler el cuello. Sam nos miraba a Jake y a mí con inquietud. Estaba en todo su derecho ya que yo era una _amante de las sanguijuelas._

"_Hola Sam, Emily"_

Salude mientras me acercaba a Emily que estaba sirviendo algo en unos vasos color rojo.

"_¿Cerveza?" _me ofreció.

Le sonreí tímidamente, y le agradecí a Emily mientras tomaba un vaso de la mesa.

"_Isabella Swan ¿Qué diría tu novio?"_

Puse los ojos a Jake, pero sabia que el tenia razón. A Edward le daría un ataque si me ve bebiendo cerveza, con un par de críos inmaduros como el diría. Eso fue lo que me gusto de Jake y sus amigos, sin embargo, todos estaban muy tranquilos. No era como andar con Edward Cullen, donde el ambiente no podía ser tan relajado.

"_Jake, hablemos"_

Me aleje de Jake y Sam mientras ellos hablaban, me senté en uno de los troncos que estaban cerca de la fogata. Tome un sorbo de cerveza y disfrute el sabor refrescante. Al cabo de un rato sentí un cuerpo caliente sentarse a mi lado, lo que me sorprendió al levantar la cabeza fue ver a Sam y no a Jacob.

"_Por lo tanto Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?"_

Sam y yo teníamos una amistad extraña, principalmente desde que me encontró la noche que Edward me dejo sola en el bosque. Podría decir con toda sinceridad que nadie me había visto caer tan bajo como lo hizo Sam, creo que por eso de alguna manera me sentía atada a él. Pero después de todo el tiempo que me aleje de Jacob, él tendría toda la razón para desconfiar de mí.

"_Estoy bien, Sam."_

Los dos nos quedamos mirando el fuego delante de nosotros, en un incomodo silencio. Yo sabia que Sam quería decirme algo, pero no sabia como. Levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos, mientras él se debatía internamente

"_Que pasa Sam" _

Después de qué se decidió, Sam aparto su mirada de la mía, y comenzó a hablar mirando hacia el fuego.

"_Bella, yo sé que nunca te dije esto, pero cuando Charlie murió espero que sepas que tenias varias opciones. Cualquiera de nosotros te hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos"_

Me di vuelta, y vi que Jake y Emily tenían una conversación ajena a la que Sam y yo estábamos teniendo. Como Charlie murió tan inesperadamente, me fui a vivir con los Cullen sin pensarlo. No sabía que hubiese otras opciones realmente.

"_Gracias Sam, agradezco lo que me estas diciendo, pero en realidad estoy muy bien con los Cullen"_

"_Lo se Bella, solo quiero que sepas que aun tienes familia aquí, independientemente de las decisiones que hayas tomado"_

Al decir esto Sam se levanto y se dirigió a donde Emily, envolviendo sus brazos por su cintura, mientras Jake y ella seguían hablando. Sabía que no tenia que tomar las palabras de Sam a la ligera, aunque estuviera contenta con los Cullen, me alegraba saber que conservaba también a mi familia lobo.

Mientras escuchaba los sonidos del fuego mezclado con el sonido del océano, me perdí pensando en la primera vez que escuche que Charlie había sido asesinado. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Edward me buscara temiendo lo peor, cuando las visiones de Alice solo mostraban mi muerte. Yo no regrese a mi casa después de que me entere del accidente. Yo sabía que Esme mantenía la casa limpia, con la esperanza de que decida volver y enfrentar mi pasado, pero ya había pasado un año y yo todavía no encontraba el coraje para ir.

Un empujón a mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos

"_Dios, Bells, ahora en que piensas, si sigues así voy a terminar creyendo que te estas volviendo loca"_

Levante la vista y vi que Jake me miraba con una sonrisa.

"_Lo siento Jake, no sé que me pasa hoy, creo que estar aquí revive todos mis recuerdos"_

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba lleno de gente, algunos no los conocía. Me puse roja al preguntarme cuanta gente me había visto mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

"_Vamos, ven y distraerte."_

Me levante y me dirigí con Jake hacia un barril, que no había notado detrás de la improvisada mesa. Mientras Jake llenaba nuestras copas, mire a mí alrededor.

Paul, grande y guapo como siempre estaba coqueteando con dos chicas que nunca había visto en la fogata. Emily y Sam estaban conversando con alguien. El desconocido estaba de espaldas, tenía un bronceado igual al de Jake, el cabello negro revuelto y desordenado, que me recordó por un momento a Edward. Pegue un salto cuando Jake puso la bebida fría en mi mano.

"_Él es Jared, volvió a La Push hace unos meses"_

"_¿Es de la manada?"_

"_Si, el comenzó con el cambio al sacarlo del avión" _

Caminamos con Jacob devuelta a la fogata, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a mi copa, en realidad al no tomar nunca, me hacia sentir un pequeño hormigueo, estaba segura que era a causa de la cerveza.

Yo escuchaba mientras Jake, Embry y Quil, hablaban animadamente sobre algo que habían visto patrullando, pero no podía concentrarme en sus palabras. Yo miraba a Leah, quien observaba a Emily y Sam con brillo en sus ojos. Yo sabia un poco de su historia gracias a Jacob, pero debe ser desgarrador ver al hombre que amas en brazos de otra. Yo quería sentarme a su lado y ser su apoyo, pero nunca había hablado con Leah, y su reputación no era de arcoíris color rosa, y no quería que su ira recayera en mí.

Me puse de pie de todos modos y camine hacia la orilla de la playa, mirando la hermosa luna creciente.

"_Hey Bella, te importa si me siento. Los muchachos están hablando sobre las patrullas, y eso aburre después de una hora"_

Di unas palmadas a la arena, indicándole a Emily que me gustaría su compañía.

"_Me alegra que hayas venido Bella, Jacob te ha extrañado mucho"_

"_Lo he extrañado, Emily. ¿A veces desearías que nada hubiera pasado?"_

"_Que quieres decir, Bells"_

Mire a mí alrededor, mientras con mis brazos enfatizaba lo que quería decir.

"_Esto, todo, vampiros, lobos, tratados"_

"_Oh"_

Al ver que no seguía hablando la mire. Emily había sido afectada por los lobos tanto interna como externamente, ni siquiera podría entenderla. Sus ojos miraban sus manos, mientras jugaba con ellas, cuando finalmente hablo, lo hizo susurrando.

"_Es diferente para mi Bella,_ _no se donde estaría sin esto. Me refiero a que Sam probablemente estaría con Leah, y aunque le cause tanto dolor al vernos, no puedo decir que desearía que no hubiese ocurrido"_

Ahora estábamos muy juntas, nuestras voces apenas eran un susurro, tapado por el rugido del mar.

"_Pero creo que ustedes estarían juntos de todos modos"_

"_No, creo que si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, habría sido diferente. No habría sido capaz de ver mas allá de Leah, pero no fue así en absoluto Bella. Esto fue más allá de nosotros, fue igual que la fuerza de la naturaleza, imparable, ahora vamos antes de que vengan ellos"_

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos al grupo. Emily se dirigió directo a donde Sam, quien se reía a carcajadas por algo que habían dicho los chicos. Yo me quede atrás observando al grupo, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi derecha.

"_Oye"_

Levante la vista para ver al dueño de la voz, y mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando vi a Jared.

"_Soy Jared"_

Estiro la mano mientras yo le miraba la cara, de cerca era indudable su belleza. Su cara era una construcción de finas líneas limpias, su mandíbula llevaba hacia sus pómulos. Sus ojos grises me atrajeron sorprendentemente. Yo me quede mirando al hombre frente de mí sin palabras.

"_Lo siento ella a estado haciendo eso durante todo el día, ¡Bells despierta!"_

Escuche a Jacob a mi lado, pero mis ojos seguían fijos en Jared, quien me sonreía, trate de pensar en que decir, pero lo único que salía de mi cabeza era un _Ummm_, mire a Jacob en busca de ayuda, quien se echo a reír al ver mi expresión.

"_Jared, ella es Bella Swan"_

Asentí con la cabeza, ante las palabras de Jake. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de concentrarme. Vi que Jared todavía tenía la mano extendida hacia mí, así que la tome con la esperanza que no creyera que estaba loca.

Vi como su mano tapo la mía gracias a su tamaño. Su calor se filtraba atravez de mi piel y sentí como subía unos cuantos grados de temperatura ante este breve toque. Cuando Jake rio a mi lado, me di cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Jared, pero él no me soltaba la mano con su pulgar señalo la cicatriz de mi muñeca. Cuando me soltó volví a sentir el frio de la noche.

Tenia que salir de ahí. Levante la mirada para ver a Jake, quien me observaba confundido.

"_Jake tengo hambre"_

Puse una gran sonrisa en mi cara y me alegre al ver que Jake no se fijo en eso. En cambio, puso su gran brazo sobre mis pequeños hombros, y me dirigió hacia la mesa. Podía oírlo nombrar algunos alimentos para mí, pero mi concentración estaba fallando. Decidí darle mi vaso a él, cosa que provoco una carcajada de su parte.

"_Ok Bells, pero si el chupasangres se entera…"_

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Jake llenaba mi vaso de cerveza. Agarre el vaso con fuerza, feliz de tener algo en mis manos. Distraída mire como Jake llenaba dos platos con comida, y me pasaba uno. Durante la siguiente hora me senté en silencio junto a Jake, de vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con el resto del grupo. Nadie me prestaba mucha atención, excepto Emily, que cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, me sonreía dulcemente.

Cuando empezaron a hablar de los Cullen y otros vampiros, el ambiente se puso tenso, así que preferí ponerme de pie y alejarme del grupo. Camine por la orilla del mar, estaba haciendo demasiado frio como para sentarme por lo que preferí caminar por el borde de la línea del mar.

"_¿Te importa si voy contigo?"_

Me di vuelta y vi a Jared caminando lentamente hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza. Vino corriendo hacia mi lado, nuestros pies se movían en perfecta sincronía.

"_He oído mucho acerca de ti"_

"_¿Qué has escuchado?"_

Quería parar para ver su cara cuando respondiera, pero decidí seguir caminando con la mirada fija en la arena.

"_Que vives con los Cullen"_

No dije nada, esperando a que continuara.

"_Que estas enamorada de uno de ellos"_

Habíamos llegado a las rocas situadas al extremo de la playa. Mire hacía atrás, observando el camino recorrido, vi lejos la fogata y escuche el eco de las risas. No me moví para regresar, sin embargo, levante la mirada para ver a Jared a los ojos. Sus ojos me mostraban que todavía tenía una pregunta.

"_¿Y es verdad?_"

Asentí con la cabeza, no confiando en mi voz, por alguna razón.

"_¿Lo quieres?"_

Abrí la boca para decirle lo mucho que me gustaba Edward, para hacerle entender lo enamorada que estaba de él, pero por alguna razón no pude. Mirando sus ojos no pude decir las palabras que hasta hace cinco segundos estaban claras.

"_Yo…"_

Jared me miraba con intensidad a los ojos, y en ese momento todo lo que había creído, conocido, luchado y vivido ya no existía para mí. Yo no podía responder su pregunta, por que yo, no sabía la respuesta.

Mi cara se inclino ligeramente a un lado con curiosidad, ¿Quien era este hombre, que con sus hermosos ojos penetraba mi alma?, ¿Por qué me hace cuestionar mi mundo, mi futuro, mi Edward? Al no ser capaz de responder, preferí dar la vuelta y alejarme de él. Camine hacia los brazos de Jacob, su calor relajaba mi cuerpo tenso, que anhelaba el frio de mi Edward. Yo lo necesitaba para alejar mis miedos, pero sabía que tendría que esperar.

"_¿Jacob, me llevas a casa?"_

Me miro a los ojos para ver la preocupación en ellos.

"_No puedo Bells, sabes que no puedo entrar a la tierra de los Cullen"_

Considere mis opciones por un momento, yo había bebido y no me podía imaginar detrás del volante, sabiendo que a Charlie no le gustaría la idea.

"_¿Puedo quedarme contigo entonces?"_

"_Por supuesto que puedes Bells"_

"_¿Te importa si me adelanto, Jake?"_

Jake no me dejo ir sola, mantuvo su brazo alrededor mio mientras caminábamos atravez de los arboles para llegar a su casa. Después de veinte minutos sobre discutir quien dormiría en la cama, Jake gano. No mucho tiempo después de poner la cabeza en la almohada, Jake empezó a roncar.

**Bueno niñas, esta historia me llamo la atención, espero que a ustedes también, por favor déjenme sus Riviews, así sea para criticarme a mi o a la historia, cualquier error por favor háganmelo saber **

**C;**


	2. Capitulo 2: My fought night

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M. **

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el molesto sonido de mi celular vibrando en la mesita de noche de Jacob, yo sabia quien me estaba llamando, así que sin necesidad de ver la pantalla conteste, mientras salía de la casa.

"_Edward"_

"_Bella, ¿Dónde estas?, hace tres horas que te estoy llamando. Alice no puede ver tu futuro, y cuando hable con Esme me dijo que no fuiste anoche a la casa"_

Me frote los ojos con las manos pensando que decirle. Edward sonaba desesperado y me di cuenta que esta vez no es que estuviera sobreprotegiéndome, me di cuenta que la había embarrado. Me senté en los escalones y suspire.

"_Lo siento Edward, estoy bien, estaré en casa en veinte minutos, ¿Te llamo cuando llegue?"_

"_Si"_

Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero me di cuenta que Edward ya había colgado. Me tome un momento antes de entrar a la casa, No quería despertar a Jake, por lo que le deje una nota explicándole, diciendo que lo llamaría mas tarde y dándole gracias por la cama.

Volví a casa a paso de tortuga, con la esperanza de que Alice pudiera calmar a Edward o por lo menos que Edward descargara su ira en alguien más, quizás Emmett. Por lo menos tendría el tiempo de ducharme y quitarme el olor de lobo antes de que Edward llegara. Mi alivio duro poco, ya que cuanto tome el camino a casa de los Cullen, me di cuenta de que Edward me esperaba en la entrada solo. Sin Alice ni Emmett.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de apagar el motor, mi cinturón estaba suelto y me encontraba rodeada de un feroz abrazo,

"_Bella, por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto de nuevo"_

Me entregue a sus brazos, devolviendo el abrazo con toda mi fuerza.

"_Lo siento"_

"_Bueno no hay necesidad que me digas donde estabas, tienes el olor de esos perros"_

Edward se alejó un poco para ver mi cara. Yo sabia que aunqueel supiera donde estaba, quería una explicación.

"_Yo estaba aburrida ayer, así que decidí ver a Jake. Ellos tenían una fogata y quería quedarme. Se hizo tarde y yo no quería venir sola, así que me quede. Lo siento Edward, se me olvido avisarle a Esme"_

"_Eso fue antes o después de que te emborracharas"_

Mire a Edward en estado de shock, como se había enterado.

"_Hueles a trago Bella"_

"_Oh, yo no estaba borracha. Me tome uno o dos tragos, le pregunte a Jake si me traía, pero por lo del tratado no podía, así que me quede con el"_

Edward lucia decepcionado. No sabía si por mi o por la historia, por lo que decidí dejarlo ir. Entre a la casa y Edward me siguió. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Cuando mire a Edward lo único que pensaba era en decirle _Te amo._

Durante dos semanas, mis pensamientos estaban atrapados en esas dos simples palabras, que jugaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Yo sabía que amaba a Edward, pero no sabia si estaba enamorada de él. Jasper me miraba muy seguido, sintiendo el conflicto de mis emociones. Edward me preguntaba una y otra vez si algo andaba mal, ¿pero que podía decirle?... _Oh si, conocí a un muchacho en la playa y ahora no se si siento algo por ti…_ Empecé a convencerme de que las cervezas que bebí habían hecho estragos en mí. Sin embargo tenia la duda, si todo había sido causado por el alcohol o había que había pasado en realidad. Me maldije por ir a la playa, por conocer a Jared y por dejar que hiciera estragos en mi mente.

Me encontré observando cada movimiento de Edward, ver su gracia y su belleza, pero no se sentía como antes. Ahora era como ver una película. Para mí ya no eran reales los momentos que vivimos. Las dudas que tenía se convirtieron en incertidumbre, y la incertidumbre dio un nuevo giro a nuestra relación. Mis besos ahora eran hambrientos y llenos de necesidad, aunque el correspondiera podía sentir su duda. Yo ahora estaba pegada a el, era como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba volver a sentir que lo amaba.

Casi dos semanas después recibí un mensaje de Emily.

_Hola Bella,_

_Jake me dio tu número, espero que no te importe. Sam y los chicos van a patrullar esta noche, y no quiero estar solo. ¿Puedes venir a hacerme compañía?_

_Emily_

Era perfecto para verme con ella, yo no sabía que tenía mi número y en realidad no me importo. Edward me había estando preguntando sobre mi extraño comportamiento y ya finalmente supe que estaba cuerda. Así que le sonreí dulcemente a Edward para preguntarle.

"_¿Edward, que te parece que yo valla esta noche a donde Emily?"_

Pareció confundido durante un momento, miraba a Alice que estaba al frente de el recordando quien es Emily.

"_No se Bella"_

"_Todos los lobos estarán de patrulla, por favor, necesito salir de la casa"_

Vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionarle que no estarían los chicos, ahí supe que diría que si, por lo que saque mi celular para confirmarle a Emily. Feliz de hacer otra cosa, que no fuera rectificar mis sentimientos por Edward, subí a mi habitación a ponerme algo mas apropiado. Al terminarme de colocar los Jeans y un suéter negro con cuello en V, me monte en mi carro. Fue cuando me acorde que tenia que despedirme de Edward. Así que le di un casto beso en los labios, le grite un adiós a Alice, me volví a subir en la camioneta y me dirigí rápidamente a La Push.

La casa que Emily compartía con Sam, era como todas las casas de La Push, acogedora y rustica. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que tentativamente asome mi cabeza y grite:

"_Emily"_

Emily salió de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Oye, entra"_

Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. La casa de Emily y Sam estaba en la playa, su decoración era sencilla, era como una casa de campo. Estaba en buen estado. La casa de los Cullen era fría y rígida, a diferencia de la calidez y dulzura que se sentía en la casa de Emily.

"_Si quieres puedes comer algo"_ Dijo Emily mientras señalaba una caja de pizza, que se encontraba en el mostrador. Cogí un trozo de pizza y dos servilletas, camine de regreso con Emily que tenia una botella de vino con dos copas en sus manos.

"_Espero que no te moleste, pensé que podíamos divertirnos, mientras los muchachos juegan a "salvar el mundo"" _

Me reí, mientras Emily servía el vino y cogía un trozo de pizza. Comimos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando ambas terminados la piza, nos frotamos el estomago llenas.

"_¿Seguro que no puedes comer mas?, me encantaría ver la cara de Sam y de Jared, cuando lleguen y vean una caja de pizza vacía"_

Me reí un poco, luego caí en cuenta de sus palabras.

"_¿Jared?"_

"_Si, ¿Jacob no te lo dijo?, el se queda con nosotros"_

Negué con la cabeza, mientras agarraba la copa llena de vino.

"_Si, el vivía dos casas mas abajo cuando era pequeño, pero su mama y el se mudaron a California cuando el tenia diez años. Su padre murió años atrás dejando una casa vacía aquí. Supongo que cuando su mama murió meses atrás el decidió volver"_

Sentí mucha tristeza al escuchar eso. Se como se siente perder un padre, no me imagino lo devastador que debe ser perder a ambos.

"_El esta planeando mudarse a la casa de su papa, pero la casa necesita muchas remodelaciones. Pero no te preocupes que el vendrá hasta mañana temprano"_

No sabia que responder, por lo que me puse feliz cuando Emily me pregunto

"_Quieres ver una película, o quieres chismosear, tu decides"_

Lo pensé durante un momento

"_Podemos ver una película primero, y podemos chismosear después de unos cuantos mas de estos"_ Le dije mientras subía mi copa de vino.

"_Bella Swan, me encanta tu forma de pensar"_

Ya estábamos en nuestra segunda botella de vino cuando la película termino. Habíamos decidido ver _día de independencia. _Después de estar de acuerdo de no querer ver ninguna comedia romántica.

"_Así, que se siente besar a un vampiro"_

Yo me reí ante su pregunta. Y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió un poco, ya que Emily era muy tímida. No se si se debía al vino, o a nuestra nueva amistad. Sin embargo, el vino era mi conclusión final.

"_Bueno, yo realmente no lo puedo comparar con nadie"_

"_¿Quieres decir que nunca has besado a un chico normal?"_

"_Umm, una vez Jake me beso, aunque en realidad solo fue un roce de labios, no creo que cuente"_

Emily negó con la cabeza.

"_Así que Emily, Como se siente besar a un hombre Emily"_

"_Bueno Bella, si en realidad quieres saber, hay ocho lobos dispuestos a enseñarte"_

"_¿Incluso, Leah?"_

"_Bueno, esta bien siete"_

"_¿Sam?"_

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de responder

"_si, probablemente lo haría para mostrártelo que te pierdes"_

Me reí al ver que Emily me hablaba con seriedad, como si estuviera realmente ofreciéndome a su novio y alma gemela.

"_Gracias por la oferta Em, pero voy a pasar por ahora"_

No se por que llegamos al tema, pero cuando acabamos con la segunda botella Emily empezó a contarme como se reunieron ella y Sam.

"_Recuerdo cuando Leah me llamo, ella y Sam habían estado juntos hace dos años, y estaban comprometidos, pero no le habían dicho a nadie. Yo vivía con mi familia al norte de Seattle, ella estaba muy molesta cuando me llamo, eso me sorprendió, quiero decir, la conozco, ella no es el tipo de personas que expresen sus sentimientos. Así que ella me llamo llorando, diciendo que estaba preocupada, que algo le pasaba a Sam. Que desaparecía, que a veces por semanas, pero que el le decía que la amaba y que iba a cambiar. Me dijo que por favor viniera y me quedara con ella un tiempo, no pude negarme, ya que sabía que Leah solo se había desahogado conmigo. Estuve con ella una semana antes de conocerlo. Pero cuando lo hice, apuesto a que Leah hubiera preferido no llamarme nunca. Era como si todo hasta ese momento no significara nada. Y creo que lo que lo hizo peor era no saber que era, me refiero, ahora todos sabemos de la impresión, pero antes de que le pasara a Sam, se creía una leyenda, por lo que los dos creíamos que estábamos enloqueciendo"_

Emily se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de vino, pero se dio cuenta de que el vaso y la botella estaban vacios. Por lo que temblorosa se levanto y regreso con una tercera botella de vino. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en la resaca que me daría mañana por la mañana, cuando lleno mi copa con vino_._

"_Una semana fue suficiente, estoy segura de que los dos podíamos resistir mas tiempo, aunque si lo pienso bien no estoy tan segura. Una semana después de conocerme, Sam le dijo a Leah que estaba enamorado de mi, después de averiguar y descubrir la imprimación, todo tuvo sentido, y me pudo contar todo. Bella, era como si no tuviéramos otra opción, como si estuviéramos atados por hilos invisibles. Es por eso que cuando me preguntaste si no desearía que todo fuera normal, no supe que responder, no se lo que habría sentido por Sam, si no fuera lo que es."_

Escuche atentamente mientras ella continuaba

"_Fue duro para Sam entonces, pero es mas duro ahora. Quiero decir, Sam estaba enamorado de Leah, estaba listo para casarse con ella, para establecerse y tener hijos. Ahora que ella es parte de la manada, comparte sus pensamientos con todos, no me puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser para ellos. Solo deseo que ella tenga alguien con quien hablar."_

Cuando Emily termino de hablar, las dos nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos. Hasta que Emily rompió el silencio.

"_Bueno, no nos deprimamos. ¿Los vampiros impriman?"_

Lo pensé por un momento, tratando de que mi mente funcionara a un ritmo normal, al darme cuenta que no podía, respondí

"_No, no impriman. Pero tienen una pareja para toda la vida"_

"_Entonces Bella, ¿Eso que significa para ti?"_

"_No lo se, soy humana, y ambas sabemos que para nosotros no funciona así. Bueno excepto por lo que te sucedió a ti. En realidad no lo se"_

Emily se rio al ver la confusión en mi cara, así que empezamos a hablar de temas menos graves.

No se en que momento Emily y yo nos quedamos dormidas. La única razón por la que me di cuenta fue por que unos fuertes brazos me estaban levantando. Cuando abrí un poco los ojos vi como Sam levantaba a Emily al mismo tiempo.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarme cuando los fuertes brazos me levantaron hasta su pecho. Termine envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras trataba de esconder mi cara en su pecho. Escuche una suave risa, así que levante la vista, y me encontré con Jared, que me miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Cerré los ojos cuando me empecé a marear por el movimiento. Un rato después, sentí como me puso suavemente en la cama, y me daba una sudadera.

"_Póntelo, mientras yo voy por un vaso de agua"_

Luche con mis pantalones, que parecían haber ganado unos veinte botones más durante la noche. Cuando finalmente pude quitarme los jeans, tire mi suéter al suelo con muy poco cuidado. Me recosté en la cama con la sudadera gris puesta y mi top blanco.

Un suave golpe y el crujido de la puerta anuncio que Jared estaba de regreso. Puso el vaso de agua a mi lado, y me puso dos Tylenol en la mano.

"_Tomate esto"._

Me senté y me tome las dos pastas con el vaso de agua. Cuando me retiraron el vaso de las manos me deje caer encima de la cama, escuche una risa suave, pero de inmediato me volví a sentar a causa del pánico.

"_¡Edward!"_

Jared parecía herido, pero yo no tenia energía o capacidad mental para entender por que.

"_Puedes conseguir mi teléfono y enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole donde estoy. El debe estar preocupado, mi celular esta en mis pantalones"_

Jared asintió con la cabeza cuando le señale más o menos donde había tirado mis pantalones. Vi como se mordió el labio mientras encontraba la manera de enviar un mensaje desde mi teléfono. El me mostro el mensaje antes de enviarlo.

_Edward,_

_Me quedo donde Emily, estoy demasiado cansada para manejar. Nos vemos mañana_

_Bella._

Asentí con la cabeza y el envió el mensaje. Le quite el teléfono y lo apague, no queriendo escuchar las interminables preguntas del vampiro que nunca dormía.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada.

"_Todavía no"._

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Solo lo vi moverse al otro lado de la cama mientras me levantaba y sacaba la colcha debajo de mí para ponerla en el suelo, luego me volvió a alzar y me metió debajo de las cobijas, en ningún momento aparte la mirada de el.

"_Ahora"_

Sonreí ante sus palabras, y deje mi cuerpo relajarse ante la suavidad y en confort de la cama. Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida escuchando como se movía a mí alrededor.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente no estando segura donde estaba. Me tomo un minuto acordarme que Jared me había puesto en la cama anoche. Me acorde de las pastillas que me dio anoche y estuve muy agradecida, sabiendo que con la cantidad de vino que había tomado mi cabeza estaría doliéndome en este momento. Intente levantarme, pero me volví a tumbar en la cama cuando la sensación se mareo dio paso a las nauseas. Cuando cerré los ojos pude escuchar los débiles sonidos de otra respiración en la habitación. Abrí los ojos y mire al suelo al lado de la cama.

Allí, con toda su gloria angelical se encontraba Jared. Con una almohada bajo su cabeza, y apenas una manta, se veía en absoluta paz. Con su gran cuerpo acurrucado y su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, se veía totalmente vulnerable. Quise estirar mi mano y tocarlo, pero me detuve.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo lo vi dormir, pero en algún momento me volví a dormir. Me desperté y vi a Sam en la puerta sonriendo ligeramente a Jared y a mí. Intente levantarme pero me di cuanta que mi mano estaba entre las manos de Jared quien dormía profundamente. Saque mi mano lo mas rápido y cuidadosamente posible para no despertarlo. Cuando me levante, Sam ya se había ido dejando la puerta cerrada. Me cambie de ropa lo mas rápido que pude, cuando sentí una oleada de nauseas decidí volverme a sentar. Finalmente me termine de vestir y salí a la puerta principal. Intente ir a la cocina pero el olor a tocino me revolvió el estomago. Sam se río cuando me vio, definitivamente me veía tan mal, como me sentía.

"_Por la cara que tienes Emily no se va a poder mover en todo el día"_

"_Dile que la llamo mas tarde"_

"_Bueno, ¿algún otro mensaje que quieras dejar?"_

Sam sonrió cuando empecé a mover mi cabeza frenéticamente, y salí corriendo a mi carro.

Me senté un momento en mi carro, inhalando aire tratando de tranquilizar mí estomago revuelto. Cuando finalmente me sentí mejor, encendí mi carro y tome camino a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward estaba enojado desde que llegue, estaba enojado por que en teléfono estaba apagado, enojado por haber bebido demasiado, enojado por el simple echo de estar bebiendo. Asentí con la cabeza en los momentos adecuados y respondí en los momentos correspondientes. Finalmente arrastre mi cuerpo adentro de casa de los Cullen maldiciendo, Edward se apiado de mí y me cargo. Me sentí mejor cuando me acurruque al lado de su cuerpo helado. El permaneció ahí mientras yo dormía durante todo el día.

_**Hola niñas, gracias por la acogida que tuvieron con esta historia, espero que este capitulo les guste, gracias por sus Riviews, créanme que me sacaron una sonrisa que duro todo el día.**_

_**Déjenme sus Riviews diciéndome si les esta gustando la historia, si esta mal traducida o si tienen algún tipo de observación**_

_**Como se dan cuenta estoy actualizando rápido, y espero seguir haciendo, todo depende de que tan rápido traduzca, capitulo traducido, capitulo que voy subiendo. **_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_


	3. Capitulo 3: My mate or my soul

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M. **

"_Bella, necesito hablar contigo, aprovechando que Edward no esta"_

Había pasado una semana desde que decidí no volver a beber, y el tiempo que compartí con los Cullen, despertaba nuevas preguntas en mí. Alice había estado insistiendo que saliéramos de compras, que necesitábamos pasar un tiempo Alice/Bella, finalmente termine accediendo. Los interrogantes que Jasper me hacia, ya estaban afectando a la familia y por lo visto también a Alice. Debí haber sabido, que no pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que mi mejor amiga me llenara de preguntas.

"_Bella, no creo que Edward sepa todavía, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar mis pensamientos cuando el esta cerca. Pero tu futuro ya no es como antes, ha cambiado"_

Eso me llamo la atención. Yo creía que Jasper le había dicho a Alice sobre la confusión de mis sentimientos. Pero esto es algo que no esperaba.

"_¿Que ves?"_

Lo que respondió me dejo totalmente aturdida, como si una milicia de vampiros me golpeara.

"_No veo nada Bella, tu futuro esta en negro"_

Mire por la venta, intentando escapar de a penetrante mirada de Alice. Yo no quería que Alice viera atreves de mi, no quería que supiera que lo que una vez considere mi destino se estaba haciendo pedazos. Yo quería que ella me dijera que mi futuro seguía intacto, que estaba destinada a ser un miembro de su familia. Pero no, esa respuesta me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ese era mi futuro ahora, un espacio vacio.

"_Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Si hay algo que quieras decir, algo que necesites contarme, sabes que lo puedes hacer"_

Pero no lo hice, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando. Yo sabia que todo lo que le contara a Alice, lo podría saber Edward. No podía arriesgarme a destruir toda nuestra relación, una vez más.

"_No es nada Alice, es solo que me siento un poco rara. Creo que no fue muy buena idea haberme tomado un año sabático"_

Y en cierto modo era verdad. Cuando Edward y yo hablamos sobre mi futuro, el insistió con que yo asistiera a la universidad de inmediato, para que experimentara las cosas humanas. No podía soportar la idea de que tuviera veinte dos cuando me cambiaran y Edward, obviamente, seguiría pareciendo de diecisiete años. Finalmente lo convencí de que necesitaba un año para decidir que quería estudiar, pensando que podía utilizar ese año para convencerlo de que quería pasar con el la eternidad. Pero cuando Charlie murió tan de repente mis planes se quedaron estancados. Las discusiones sobre mi inmortalidad fueron sustituidas por charlas sobre la mortalidad. Y ahora estaba casi de veinte años, mi cumpleaños fue hace unos meses, y seguía siendo la pequeña y frágil Bella.

Mi debate interno persuadió las demás dudas de Alice, ya que llegamos al centro comercial e silencio. Cinco horas después de vestir y modelar ropa, estaba realmente agotada, mis pies se arrastraban por todo el centro comercial, mientras Alice todavía tenía la energía de un niño con un alto nivel de azúcar. Al ver mi estado lamentable, Alice cedió y regresamos a casa. No pude mantener mis ojos abiertos, el cansancio, el calor da la calefacción y el ronroneo del auto, me metieron en un profundo sueño.

"_¿Quien es Jared?"_

"_Huh."_

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvimos al frente de la entrada de los Cullen, pero Alice me miraba fijamente. A medida que empecé a tomar conciencia y me di cuenta de que había hablado entre sueños.

"_Es uno de los lobos"_

"_Oh"_

Yo no lo podía responder más que eso, aunque me di cuenta que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

"_¿Te acuerdas de tu sueño?"_

Mi cara se arrugo mientras pensaba, pero no podía recordar nada, Negué con la cabeza preocupada, por las cosas que pude haber dicho inconscientemente.

Alice me dio una última mirada burlona, mientras dejaba caer el velo de la indiferencia sobre su rostro. Lo que hubiera dicho en sueños, no debió de ser de mucha importancia, ya que Alice no me siguió bombardeando con preguntas. Entre a la casa, detrás de Alice, mientras Jasper corría a ayudarla con sus compras. Yo me dirigí directamente hacia Edward para sentarme en su regazo.

Oí su melodiosa risa, mientras jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello.

"_¿Tuviste un día divertido, mi amor?"_

Yo no tenía energía para responder. En lugar de so trate de acurrucarme mas a su cuerpo de mármol y resoplar un "mmm…". Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Edward semí dormida, estaba feliz de escuchar a Alice hablar sobre las compras, mientras Edward tarareaba mi nana en mi oído. No me quede profundamente dormida, alcanzaba a escuchar a los demás susurrando. Finalmente, Edward me llevo a la habitación donde me lleno de pequeños besos, llevándome a un sueño profundo, un sueño donde el era el protagonista.

El resto de la semana estuve muy confundida, yo sabia que mi amor por Edward era inquebrantable, y me encontré observando a Emmett y a Rosalie, a Alice y a Jasper, mientras compartían momentos íntimos. Me intrigaban ver que las anteriores miradas burlonas que me hacia Jasper, se iban convirtiendo en miradas llenas de preocupación.

Una semana después de nuestro viajes de compras, observe como Jasper veía a Alice, mientras ella hacia compras en línea. Jasper y Alice eran muy discretos con sus sentimientos, había que observarlos atentamente para poder ver sus muestras de amor. Jasper tenia un libro en sus manos, pero me di cuenta, por la lentitud en que pasaba las hojas, que su atención estaba mas en su esposa, que en las palabras del libro. Pequeñas sonrisas salían de sus labios cuando Alice chillaba de emoción por alguna compra. Después de una hora más o menos de observarlos, Alice se levanto y salió de la casa, me di cuenta que Jasper ya no la miraba a ella, ahora me miraba a mi.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos momentos. Al principio Edward se quedaba conmigo cuando Jasper estaba cerca, pero después de un tiempo Jasper se volvió inmune a mi olor, por lo que ya no le afectaba estar cerca de mí. No me importaba que Jasper pudiera sentir mis emociones, ya que no violaba tanto la privacidad, a diferencia de Edward que podía leer los pensamientos.

"_¿Cómo estas Bella?"_

Sabia que Jasper no me hacia una pregunta casual, el me estaba preguntando por mi comportamiento extraño, pensé por un momento como plantear mi pregunta.

"_Jasper… ¿como saben los vampiros que encontraron a su pareja?"_

Al parecer esa no era la respuesta que Jasper estaba esperaba, quizás malinterprete su pregunta y solo quisiera una respuesta mas superficial como un _bien gracias._

"_Bueno, umm, quizás deberías hablar con Alice sobre eso"_

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no pude ocultar mi decepción, ni en mi cara, ni en mis emociones. Alice me iba a hacer peguntas, y yo no quería responder nada, no por ahora.

"_¿Estas preocupada por ti y por Edward?"_

Claro que lo estaba, pero no quería discutir eso con el. Jasper dejo el libro y me miro con sus intensos ojos color miel.

"_No, quiero decir, solo quiero entender como funciona. ¿Es posible estar enamorado pero no ser pareja, o es todo o nada?"_

"_Ya veo"_

Obviamente feliz de que yo no hablara de mi relación con Edward. Jasper decidió hablar.

"_Bueno, como vampiro, tu mente es mucho ms compleja, eres capaz de pensar en diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo, sentimos emociones totalmente diferentes a los de los humanos. Amar es una cosa tan fundamental para nosotros, que nos cambia para siempre. No se si es posible amar y no ser una pareja, pero para nosotros el estar enamorado significa tener un compañero"_

Asentí con la cabeza, fue la respuesta que yo esperaba. Pero yo quería saber más.

"_¿Se puede amar mas de una vez?" _

"_Bueno, nosotros sentimos diferentes niveles de amor, como lo hacen los humanos. Pero, aparte de los compañeros, también existen compañeros de almas para nuestra especie. Eso trae consigo un nivel totalmente diferente a la relación. Creo que un vampiro se puede recuperar de la destrucción de un compañero, pero no creo que se pueda recuperar a la destrucción de un compañero de alma. Una vez los compañeros de almas se han encontrado, los dos se vuelven uno. Al separarse, significaría la destrucción de tu otra mitad, algo de lo que nadie puede recuperarse…"_

Jasper se detuvo y me miro. No quería preguntarle si Edward era mi alma gemela, al igual que no quería saber por que mi futuro estaba en blanco. Ya tenia suficiente para pensar, por ahora. Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, pensando en lo que esto podría significar. Si yo ya no estaba segura de pasar mi eternidad con Edward, entonces estaría renunciado a todo. Pero si yo era su alma gemela, también destruiría a Edward en el proceso. Yo no quería alejarme de mi familia, pero ¿podría darle mi humanidad a Edward? ¿Podría darle lo que el necesitaba, sintiéndome como me siento en estos momentos?

Me pase el resto del día pensando en esas preguntas. Todo estaba claro para mí hasta ese momento en la playa, hasta que conocí a aquel joven que maldijo mi futuro. Decidí probarme a mi misma, alejar todos esos temores, todas esas dudas. Decidí solo vivir y amar, quería volver a ser la persona que fui hace solo unas cuantas semanas. Quería que mi relación con Edward volviera a ser inquebrantable.

Si solo, fuera tan sencillo hacerlo…

_**Bueno niñas lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa, alguna mala traducción o algo, ya saben, me hacen saber por favor.**_

_**Gracias por sus Riviews, cada una me alegra el día de una forma inimaginable, comenzare a traducir el otro capitulo. **_

_**Espero que nos leamos pronto**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_


	4. Capitulo 4: A task at hand

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M. **

Mi objetivo se vino abajo demasiado rápido. Con cada día que pasaba, mi mente ya no se centraba en Edward, en lugar de ello, mis pensamientos se dirigían directamente a Jared y al día de la fogata. Sus ojos penetrantes, su oscuro cabello, su calor, los pequeños momentos que vivimos, pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez. Cada beso y cada contacto que tenia con Edward era una mentira, y cuanto mas me empujaba a sentir lo de antes, más me desalentaba. Edward me preguntaba una y otra vez si el había echo algo, un error o algo. Pero yo no tenía palabras para responderle. Mi vida se convirtió rápidamente en una mentira.

Incluso Emmett empezó a alejarse de mí, y me di cuenta, que mi familia, antes feliz, estaba siendo desgarrada por mi cambio de actitud. Cada vez dormía menos, me pasaba el tiempo sentada, reprimiendo mis pensamientos. Pensé seriamente en pedirle a Edward que me transformara, que me librara de este conflicto. Pero yo sabia que su respuesta seria un _no_, así que preferí no perder el tiempo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, Edward se hacia mas cariñoso, a medida que yo lo alejaba, y mi indecisión sobre esta relación era cada vez mas notable. Durante seis semanas, intente con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, poder volver a sentir, lo que sentía antes por Edward.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos días de aclarar mis dudas, Edward apareció con una sonrisa, tomo mis manos firmemente y me sentó en su regazo.

"_Se que las cosas han estado tensas últimamente, y pensé que un cambio de escenario seria bueno para nosotros."_

Lo incite a continuar, con u ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"_Llame a tu mama hace unas semanas, ella y Phil se están quedando en Seattle este fin de semana, y pensé que tal vez quisieras ir a verlos"_

Yo quería saltar hacia arriba y hacia debajo de la emoción, pero no podía. Yo había estado manteniendo mi distancia con Renee desde la muerte de Charlie. La perdida de Charlie fue desgarradora, y como estábamos discutiendo sobre mi vida como inmortal, no quería despedirme de mi mama tan pronto. Tenía ganas de ceder, y decirle a Edward que me encantaría ir a visitarlos, pero yo sabía que iba a averiguar todo sobre mí cuando nos encontráramos. Serian interminables interrogatorios preguntándome lo mal que estaba. Negué con la cabeza a Edward, cuando me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta.

En lugar de viajar a Seattle le propuse ir a Port Angels, ir al restaurante donde hablamos por primera vez, el acepto de mala gana, pero el miedo era evidente en sus ojos. El estaba seguro que le diría que si. La ida al restaurante no nos ayudo en nada, intente empujarnos mas físicamente, pero al ver mi cambio tan repentino Edward se resistió, mi frustración sumada con su rechazo hicieron las cosas peores.

Seis semanas fue todo lo que aguante, al ver pasar los días del mes de Junio delante de mí, al ver como mi cuento de hadas se había convertido en una pesadilla. Mi futuro y mi vida se habían convertido en un mundo extraño para mí, un mundo que me estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Creo que Edward estaba realmente feliz cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Me senté en la cama y vi como entro en la habitación. Podía oír las voces de la familia, provenientes de todos los lados de la casa. ¿Alice habría visto mi decisión, Edward la ha leído en su mente? Edward se sentó a mi lado con una postura rígida.

"_¿Estas lista para decirme que es lo que esta mal, mi amor?"_

El rostro de Edward estaba lleno de amor y preocupación. Desee sentir lo que yo había sentido unas semanas atrás por el, mirarlo con el mismo amor y la misma adulación con la que lo vi una vez. Yo quería sentir su amor y sentirme completa otra vez, pero no pude, solo sentí un inmenso odio a mi misma. Yo retorcía las manos y jugaba con el borde de la camisa. Había estado repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez en mi mente, pero tenerlas que decir en voz alta, era algo totalmente distinto. Nunca había estado tan agradecida, de que Edward no pudiera leérmela mente.

"_No estoy segura de seguir con esto Edward"_

Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo negué con la cabeza indicándole que no había terminado.

"_No se lo que me pasa Edward, pero todo esto lo siento como una mentira y te mereces mas que esto. Yo no te merezco Edward"_

"_Es solo eso Bella, por que realmente yo soy el que no te merece"_

Negué con la cabeza nuevamente, como hacerle entender que no sabia exactamente lo que sucedía conmigo.

"_Solo necesito un tiempo Edward, lejos de aquí, lejos de ti y de la familia. Lo necesito para comprender lo que quiero. Por que si estoy contigo Edward quiero estar segura de lo que siento. Nunca nos cuestione Edward, yo sabia que te amaba, yo sabia que quería vivir contigo toda la eternidad, pero ahora…"_

Pude ver como el empezaba a tomar una decisión.

"_Isabella, te dije una vez que me quedaría contigo, siempre y cuando tu me quisieras ahí. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero ¿tienes que irte? Es mas seguro para ti estar acá, si lo que quieres es estar sola, yo me puedo ir a Alaska todo el tiempo que necesites" _

Yo sabia que el me ofrecería eso, a el no le gustaba que yo estuviera desprotegida. Pero no podía quedarme, necesitaba estar completamente afuera de esta casa.

"_No Edward, voy a ir a la casa de Charlie. Y Edward…"_

Me quite el anillo de compromiso, y se lo puse en su mano fría.

"_No puedo usar esto. Necesito que entiendas que no te estoy pidiendo que me esperes"_

Edward se puso de rodillas delante de mí, con su rostro entre sus manos. Estire mi mano para tocarlo, pero me retracte inmediatamente. Eso solo prolongaría el sufrimiento.

"_Lo siento"_ Le susurre mientras las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

Edward salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. No me tomo mucho tiempo empacar mis cosas, por que aunque haya vivido acá por mas de un año, mis pertenencias eran pocas. Las únicas cosas que había acumulado aquí eran los libros y la ropa, lo ultimo por cortesía de Alice. Tome todo lo que encontré, no quería darle a Edward falsas esperanzas de mi regreso. Por fin pude ver su razonamiento cuando me dejo hace unos años. Un corte limpio, sin dejar duda o esperanza de volver.

Cuando metí la última maleta en el carro, le di la última mirada a la casa donde había vivido los últimos dieciocho meses. Quien sabe si volvería a estar aquí de nuevo. Yo no dejaría que la tristeza me alcanzara, sin embargo tome unas profundas respiraciones y trate de concentrarme en las tareas simples. Repetí como un mantra, entrar al carro, conducir hasta la casa de Charlie, desempacar, lo repetí una y otra vez. Una vez que termine de hacer eso, comencé con un mantra nuevo que consistía en limpiar la cocina, limpiar la habitación, hacer chocolate caliente.

Cada día, durante la semana viví así. Mantenerme ocupada fue lo único que me mantuvo unida. Para demorarme más en cada tarea, empecé a dividir las tareas cada vez más. Por ejemplo, para hacer el chocolate, obtenía un pocillo, hervir la leche, agregar el polvo, revolver, beber y lavar. Mi vida se había convertido en una sesión interminable de pequeñas tareas.

Ya no podía dormir, en lugar de eso me quedaba mirando el techo. Era el único momento del día en el que no tenía una tarea asignada. Cada noche, cuando pasaba por la puerta de Charlie, me quedaba observándola. No había entrado ha esa habitación desde que Charlie la cerro tras de si, el día del accidente.

Pensé que no solo deje a Edward atrás. Mis acciones siguen siendo inciertas. Deje atrás a mi amor, a mi familia, a mi futuro. Pero ya no sentía el dolor que sentí cuando el se fue por primera vez, ese dolor demoledor, yo había sido incapaz de pensar en su nombre. Cuando Edward me dejo, creció un enorme agujero en mi pecho, que solo Jacob fue capaz de curar. Pero esta vez era diferente, y lo sabía. Me sentaba durante horas, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, encendía las luces cuando la luz del sol daba espacio a la oscuridad. Había perdido la proporción del tiempo mientras me hacia preguntas que todavía no era capaz de responder.

Cada noche el teléfono sonaba a las 8:00 pm, en punto. Yo nunca contestaba, temiendo que quien pudiera ser. Después de un mes, llego la hora de ir al supermercado. Yo había intentado perder contacto con el exterior, a menos de que fuera humanamente necesario salir, como en este caso. Cuando estaba cogiendo tres manzanas, comencé a pensar en la noche que fui a donde Emily. En el mes que he estado sola todos mis pensamientos han estado dirigidos a Edward, a Jared y de cómo sus palabras habían vuelto mi mundo de cabeza. Pero no había pensado mas allá de eso, fue cuando me di cuenta que no había hablado con Emily después de esa noche.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso, mientras miraba la manzana en mi mano. Pero una mano cálida me saco de mis pensamientos. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos cálidos, que me miraban con fastidio.

"_¿Estas bien?"_

_**Bueno niñas este es el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste, actualice hoy, ya que no estoy segura si podre actualizar mañana, o el resto de la semana.**_

_**Gracias a todas por dejarme sus Riviews, créanme que me alegran mi día.**_

_**Espero que nos leamos pronto…**_

_**Besos y abrazos. **_


	5. Capitulo 5: Reality doesn't always bite

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M. **

Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien, pero ella no se fue. En vez de eso, saco su teléfono celular, de su bolso y murmuro atreves de el. Después me saco con fuerza de la tienda y nos dirigimos hacia mi camioneta.

"_Llaves"_

Leah extendió la mano, mientras me daba una miraba impaciente.

"_Vamos, te llevare de vuelta a donde tus chupasangres"_

Me reí inconscientemente, no es que las palabras que Leah había dicho fueran graciosas, pero el hecho de que Leah me lleve a casa de los Cullen, tuvo algo de gracioso. Obviamente, yo había pasado ya mucho tiempo por mi cuenta.

"_Estoy viviendo en casa de Charlie"_

"_Bien"_

Y eso fue todo, sin preguntas, sin intentos incómodos de llevar una amistad o algo, para que yo le explicara por que no estaba viviendo con los Cullen. Leah me llevo a la casa, pero no se fue como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso me mando a ducharme, mientras el familiar olor de la pizza llenaba el lugar. Yo quería decirle que se fuera, que estaba muy feliz estando sola, aunque no lo estuviera y por alguna razón no le dije nada. Me duche, y por primera vez en un mes no pude formular la siguiente tarea en mi cabeza, quizás por que como Leah estaba, no sabia que iba a pasar.

Cuando me termine de arreglar volví a bajar, y me sorprendió ver que Leah ya se había comido media pizza, ella me miraba avergonzada.

"_Lo siento, es cosa de lobos. Mi metabolismo es ridículo"_

Asentí con la cabeza, y cogí un trozo antes de que se terminara de devorar el resto de la pizza. Fue agradable volver a comer pizza después de tanto tiempo.

Leah me sorprendió nuevamente, cuando no hizo ningún tipo de pregunta cuando comíamos. Sinceramente, no sabía que podía responderle, pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Finalmente hablo, aunque solo para preguntar que película quería ver.

Y haci fue como cada tres o cuatro días Leah llegaba a mi casa, sin previo aviso, claro esta. Creo que asumió que yo estaría en la casa, y obviamente no se equivoco, ¿Dónde mas podía estar yo? Con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar. No necesariamente de cosas importantes, sino de pequeñas cosas. Fue haci como me di cuenta que tenia un amigo después de la maldición.

Esa fue la forma en que llame el haber conocido a esa persona. Por que podía clasificarse ante de la maldición y después de la maldición. Por ejemplo antes de la maldición yo tenía una familia y un futuro bien definido, después de la maldición yo tenia… nada. Conseguí un trabajo de tiempo parcial para entretenerme, no es que necesitara el dinero realmente. No era nada emocionante, una simple critica de libros para una revista virtual. Era perfecto para mí, Yo pedía mis libros en línea, los leía, examinaba, les dejaba mi comentario y lo volvía a subir en línea.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me había ido de la casa de los Cullen, tres y medio desde que me habían condenado a esta maldición. Leah una vez mas fue a la casa sin ser invitada, no toco, sabiendo que yo no le diría nada. Yo me encontraba en la cocina mirando el horno.

No me di cuenta cuando ella se sentó, o cuando cogió el libro que estaba delante de mí.

"_Wicked, ¿de que se trata?"_

Mire hacia arribe, y vi como Leah ojeaba las paginas.

"_Se trata de cómo la Bruja Mala del Oeste se convirtió en lo que era. Me refiero uno lee el libro y piensa que la bruja estaba realmente jodida, que era así por su naturaleza o algo así, tu sabes maldad pura. Pero no es así, las cosas que le sucedieron hicieron que ella fuera así. Creo que eso la hace ver mas real mas humana…"_

"_¿Te refieres como a la bruja verde del Mago de Oz?"_

Asentí con la cabeza.

"_¿Eh?"_

Así era Leah, ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero de la forma en que miraba las hojas se notaba que estaba intrigada por el libro.

"_Llévatelo, ya lo he leído"_

Ella rodo los ojos, pero me di cuenta como cerraba el libro y lo guardaba.

"_¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?"_

Esto era nuevo, Leah nunca me preguntaba que quería hacer, ella solo venia, se quedaba un rato conmigo y desaparecía por la noche. A ella nunca le importo mi opinión sobre el tema.

"_Estoy pensando en que deberíamos emborracharnos"_

Yo solo me encogí de hombros. Si eso es lo que Leah quería hacer, no había nada que yo pudiera decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"_Muy bien, muy bien. Estaré de vuelta en veinte minutos"_

Mientras Leah estaba afuera termine de ponerle la cereza al pastel. Aburrida de que Leah no haya llegado me traslade a la sala de estar. Encendí la televisión sin ponerle atención al canal en el que estaba.

"_¿Beisbol B?, no sabia que eras fanática de los deportes" _

"_No lo soy"_ murmure

Pude oír a Leah hurgando en la cocina, un par de minutos mas tarde regreso con dos vasos, una botella de Jack Daniel's y un par de botellas de cerveza. No dude cuando Leah puso una botella de Jack en una de mis manos y una botella de cerveza en la otra.

"_Salud"_

No tuve oportunidad de responder, mientras veía como Leah se tomaba su vaso de Jack. Tome un poco, pero el whisky quemo el camino desde mi garganta hasta el estomago, donde empezó a calentar todo mi interior.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que me tome tres copas mas, cada una quemando menos que la anterior. La mesa estaba cubierta con botellas vacías, y Leah estaba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas.

"_Así que sabes por que lo hice"_

Asentí con la cabeza, tenía una idea bastante clara. Allí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga después de la maldición, con la que nunca había hablado nada de mayor importancia. Yo sabia que el alcohol era la excusa para poder hablar libremente. Leah no es entrometida por naturaleza, y empecé a sentir la tensión cuando iban a comenzar las preguntas, pero sabia que esta vez no se podría a aplazar, esta noche seria la noche.

"_¿Qué quieres saber?"_

Leah lo pensó por un momento

"_Solo tengo dos preguntas"_

No tenia que preguntar, ya sabia cuales eran las preguntas, que sucedió y por que, hasta un tonto lo sabría. Leah era particularmente dura con los Cullen, me sorprendió que durara tanto tiempo para preguntármelo.

"_Dímelas entonces"_

"_¿Tu sanguijuela?"_

Esa pregunta era realmente sencilla, esta seria la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta, y ya tenía la respuesta más que memorizada. No había necesidad de agregar emoción.

"_Rompí mi compromiso con Edward hace dos meses. Me aleje y no he hablado con ninguno de ellos."_

Mi respuesta, obviamente, no la sorprendió. Estoy segura de que ya estaba informada, ya que por ser parte de la manada, sabía cuando algún Cullen salía de Forks.

"_¿Por qué?" _Me pregunto.

Yo no podía responder. Me traslade al borde del sofá y serví dos tragos mas, le entregue uno a Leah. Cuando me termine el mío me recosté sobre el sofá. Yo no sabia que responder.

"_Que importa" _Fue lo único que logre decir

"_No lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

Podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Leah, hasta ella se daba cuenta que estaba confundida. Eso me ofendió.

"_¡No estoy segura bueno! antes no tenia la necesidad de cuestionar lo que hacia, no había ninguna sobre mi futuro, pero entonces…"_

Hice una pausa, para pensar bien mis palabras.

"_Nunca fue una relación normal, Edward sufrió constantemente estando conmigo igual que su familia. ¿Cómo podía hacer que todos sufrieran, cuando yo no sabia lo que quería?"_

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban, eran los de la televisión y los de las burbujas de la cerveza. Por lo que cada una tomo un sorbo de cerveza.

"_Creo que deberías visitar a Jake"_

Yo no esperaba que ella dijera eso.

"_¿Por qué haría eso Leah?, no me he hablado con el hace meses"_

"_Por que el es tu amigo, y el esta sufriendo con esto también"_

Mire a Leah confundida. ¿Por qué Jake estaría sufriendo al yo dejar a Edward, antes, el estaría completamente feliz ya que eso fue lo que siempre quiso, no?

"_oh"_

Ese fue el final de nuestra conversación. Nos tomo una hora volver a hacer bromas y hablar sobre nada importante, como era lo habitual.

Leah esa noche se quedo a dormir en mi cama, yo casi no dormía, por lo que seria muy egoísta ocupar ese lugar. A pesar de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que tome esa noche, apenas pude dormir. Limpie el lugar lo mas silenciosamente posible, feliz de no tener nauseas. Cuando el sol se empezó a asomar, me hice una tasa de té, salí al poche trasero a tomármelo. Al momento que me senté, empezó a sonar el teléfono dentro de la casa, no queriendo despertar a Leah, conteste lo mas rápido posible, apenas hablando en un susurro. No estaba segura si la otra persona me habría escuchado, pero como todo el mundo que conocía tenia un oído ridículamente agudo, debí haberlo sospechado.

"_Bella, estaré en casa de Charlie al medio día"_

Y luego colgó. Hacia dos meses no escuchaba a Alice, y de un momento ella llama como si nada. Yo sabía que no iba a poder evitarla siempre, pero esto era muy pronto para mí y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Aunque cambiara las cerraduras de todas las puertas y asegurara todas las ventanas, sabía que seria en vano. 

Leah se levanto a las once de la mañana como si nada, debí saber que su cuerpo absorbía mucho más rápido el alcohol. La envidie por eso.

"_Hasta mañana B, tengo que irme corriendo. La manada se va a reunir en veinte minutos"_

Oí la puerta cerrarse tras ella, consiente que en una hora llegaría Alice, por lo que subí a arreglarme. Puse un poco de esfuerzo en arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme. Maldije en voz alta al perder el tiempo buscando mi cepillo para el cabello, que se encontraba debajo de la cama, quien sabe desde hace cuanto. Yo estaba completamente en shock cuando no encontré ropa que se me ajustara correctamente, toda me quedaba holgada, ni siquiera sabia que había perdido peso, aunque debí saberlo, al estar comiendo apenas lo necesario. Me decidí por unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa.

Alice, por supuesto, llego muy puntual, y me arrastro dentro de su Porsche. Yo no pregunte a donde nos dirigíamos, ya que supuse que iríamos de compras como siempre. Me sorprendió cuando Alice se estaciono cerca del muelle en Port Angeles. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana, allí Alice me pidió un moka de chocolate blanco. Recogimos el pedido y nos dirigimos hacia el muelle.

Me senté con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla e madera, al frente de Alice. Sin embargo Alice se hizo a mi lado, mirando hacia el horizonte, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Después de un rato, Alice rompió el silencio.

"_¿Cómo has estado, Bella?"_

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que no podría responder esa pregunta.

"_Bueno, supongo que es una pregunta tonta. Bella eres mi mejor amiga, se que cuando te fuiste del lado de Edward, todos nos fuimos con el. Pero quiero que sepas que he aprendido mi lección, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Yo te he dado tu espacio, por que sabia que lo necesitabas, pero no he dejado de ser tu amiga, y no lo dejare de ser amenos que me lo pidas"_

Deje escapar el aliento que tenía retenido.

"_¿Me puedes decir que paso?"_

Yo quería permanecer en silencio, no quería contarle a Alice, por que Edward sabría mi respuesta atreves de sus pensamientos, y yo quería decírselo personalmente, es lo minino que podía hacer por el. 

"_Alice me gustaría decírtelo, pero no creo que sea justo que Edward lo escuche de tus pensamientos en vez de yo decírselo directamente"_

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

"_Edward esta en Alaska, ha estado allí desde hace seis semanas, el no regresara hasta que hables con el. Y por lo que me acabas de decir puedo ver que será pronto"_

"_Oh"_

"_Bella yo estoy aquí como tu amiga, no como la hermana de Edward, o como un vampiro o como cualquier cosa que quieras verme. Y solo quiero saber por que te alejaste de nosotros, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte"_

Me sentía culpable. Yo sabía que cuando me aleje de Edward, no solo le puse fin a una relación. Yo estaba alejándome de sus padres, hermanos, hermanas, amigos. Me estaba alejando de su familia. Le debía una explicación a Alice y tenia que explicarle todo a Edward personalmente. Así que le conté a Alice todo, le conté lo que paso e la fogata. Le hable de mis dudas, temores e incertidumbres. Sentí las lagrimas empapar mis mejillas mientras se mezclaban con el frio del océano. 

Alice tomo mi mano, mientras yo le trataba de explicar toda la incertidumbre sobre mi relación con Edward. Que yo no podía estar una eternidad al lado de Edward y su familia. Que estar rodeada de todos ellos era una tortura para mi, por lo queme había alejado.

Cuando le dije todo, Alice me abrazo dejándome llorar sobre su hombro.

"_Bella, no se que decir. Jasper me dice que sentía un revuelto de sentimientos provenientes de ti, pero no sabía la razón. Cuando tu futuro desapareció, supe que algo andaba mal. Oh Bella, lo siento mucho…"_

Alice se parto de mí y me miro directamente a los ojos.

"_Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"_

Obviamente, tomando mi silencio como una señal para continuar. Alice volvió a hablar.

"_¿Has pensado en lo que significa?"_

Estoy segura de que en mis ojos se noto mi confusión.

"_¿Qué significa?"_

"_El lobo, con el que hablaste en la fogata, ¿has pensado en lo que él puede significa para ti?"_

Pensé en eso, yo ya había considerado a Jared, y de cómo el arruino mi vida. A veces me pasaba todo el día pensando en él, pero varias veces, esos pensamientos se dirigieron rápidamente al odio. En mis sueños veía su hermoso rostro burlándose de todo lo que perdí antes de conocerlo. Yo no quería pensar mas en eso, así que di media vuelta y me fije en las olas, que se estrellaban contra el muelle.

"_Bella, aunque no quieras pensar en ello, sabes que el es importante"_

"_El me maldijo Alice, ¿Qué mas tengo que pensar?"_

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante mis palabras.

"_Oh Bella, tu no ves no que realmente es"_

"_No te entiendo Alice, ¿Cómo lo podría ver yo?, realmente no te entiendo"_

"_Lo se, pero lo harás. Bella, tú necesitas hablar con Edward, pero te sugiero que entiendas todo primero. A medida que tú lo vallas entendiendo, Edward también lo hará."_

Asentí con la cabeza. Alice tenía razón, estos dos meses he estado como un avestruz con la cabeza entre la arena. Ya era hora de enfrentar que mi vida había tomado otra dirección.

De regreso a la casa de Charlie, Alice me comento de todo lo que hicieron los Cullen en estos dos meses. Emmett y Rose estaban planeando dar un largo viaje por Europa, y Alice estaba organizando toda la ropa que ellos llevarían a dicho viaje.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta para abrirla Alice me dijo que me esperara y me entrego una bolsa

"_Solo el un regalo para ti"_

Sonreí, por supuesto Alice seguiría pensando en mi ¿Cómo pude creer que me odiaba?

"_Prométeme Bella, que nunca me vas a pedir que me aleje de ti. No estoy pidiendo que vuelvas y hables con Edward, ya que se que va a ser difícil para los dos. Pero te quiero Bella, eres mi hermana, no me importa si sigues siendo humana, y por eso no quiero perderte otra vez"_

Contuve las lágrimas mientras regresaba a mi casa, sintiendo un enorme alivio en mi interior. Seria más fácil para Edward si me iba y no volvía a su vida jamás. Sabia que para poder seguir adelante tenía que alejarme de los Cullen, tanto como Alice me lo permitiera. Saque mi teléfono celular del cajón de la cocina, donde lo mantuve estos dos meses. Lo encendí vi que tenia mensajes de voz y de texto.

Sin embargo yo no quería oír ni leer nada realmente. Vi que había mensajes de Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, Emily y un par de números que no reconocí, los borre todos sin mirar su contenido. Me partió el corazón, preguntándome lo que Edward había escrito, lo que sus palabras podrían haber dicho de mí. Me deje caer contra los gabinetes de la cocina y llore, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor. No me moví cuando la obscuridad rodeo la casa, hasta muy tarde esa noche llore. Cuando finalmente me calme y sentí el silencio, me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo. Me sentí culpable por no llorar mas, ya que mi dolor no se comparaba con el que Edward estaría sintiendo.

Me senté por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, pero el cielo todavía estaba obscuro por lo que decidí levantarme y prender las luces de la casa. Me senté en la sala con la bolsa que me regalo Alice al frente mío. Dentro de ella había dos cajas, una contenía un hermoso vestido negro, con un bordado rojo y una cinta roja que acentuaba la cintura, lo puse a un lado y abrí la otra caja. En la parte superior de la segunda caja había una nota.

_Bella_

_Utilízalas por favor_

_Alice_

_Xoxoxo_

Yo no apostaría en contra de Alice, por lo que abrí la segunda caja. En ella se encontraban un par de botas largas hasta la rodilla, con un tacón enorme. Dude un poco, pero me las puse. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, me sentía completamente cómoda y estable con ellas puestas. Saque mi celular y le envié un breve pero sincero mensaje de agradecimiento a Alice. Ahora solo tendría que esperar una buena ocasión para poder usarlas.

**Bueno niñas, perdón por el retraso, pero esta semana he estado un poco ocupada, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tengo planeado actualizar todos los Martes.**

**Quería saber sobre que pareja les gustaría una historia.**

**Espero que la traducción sea buena C:**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Espero leerlas pronto**


	6. Capitulo 6: Water runs dry

**A/N: Bueno niñas esta es una historia de ****La Vita Nouva****, yo solo me encargo de traducirla. Creo que sobra decir que los personajes son de S.M.**

Leah apareció en mi sala de estar a las 7:00 pm del día siguiente

"_Ok, tienes quince minutos, prepárate, que vamos a salir"_

Yo no le pregunte a donde íbamos a salir, pero me molesto que me diera tan poco tiempo para arreglarme. No sabia que ponerme, hasta que me acorde del ultimo regalo que me dio Alice, se me hizo mucha coincidencia… ¿será que ella sabría que lo utilizaría hoy? Me puse lo más rápido posible mi nuevo vestido y tacones. Me puse un poco de brillo labial y mascara de pestañas. Luego luche por domar mi cabello, ganando la batalla cuando quedo en forma de ondas sueltas. Alice había pasado un tiempo enseñándome como hacer que mi cabello luciera bonito, y por lo visto hoy dio resultado.

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa de suficiencia, cuando baje diez minutos después. Ahora que estaba fuera de mi sudadera pude notar lo que Leah llevaba puesto. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros de corte bajo y una blusa de seda blanca que parecía brillar contrastando con su tez oscura. Yo no recuerdo haber visto a Leah en otra cosa que no haya sido una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos. Leah se veía muy bien sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Pase los dedos por mi cabello cuando sentí una oleada de nervios.

Yo nunca me había montado en el camión de Leah antes, y me sorprendí al ver que estaba lleno de cajas de pizza vacías, latas de refrescos y muchos paquetes de golosinas. Levante una ceja en su dirección.

"_¿Qué?, Seth es un animal completo"_

Nos reímos un poco a causa del insulto. Trate de no pensar a donde íbamos, pero las carreteras indicaban nos dirigíamos a La Push. Llegamos a una pequeña casa, a solo un par de casas de donde Emily y Sam. Era una casa parecida a todas las de La Push. Trate que mis nervios no se notaran mientras seguía a Leah por la puerta principal de color azul brillante.

"_¡Bella!"_

Casi me caigo cuando Emily salió y me dio un gran abrazo.

"_No te he visto en mucho tiempo"_

Me reí con entusiasmo mientras miraba como Sam se acercaba a nosotras.

"_Bells, lo siento. Lleva tomando vino desde temprano"_

Asentí con la cabeza, feliz de la facilidad con la que podía estar con ellos y sentirme bienvenida. Me aleje de unos alegres Sam y Emily, mientras Leah me llamaba con el ceño fruncido. Salude a los muchachos que estaban en la cocina, cuando Leah me entrego una copa de vino blanco, en manera de "Saludo".

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que los muchachos estaban vestidos mas formales. Nadie llevaba pantalones cortos y no había ningún pecho descubierto. En silencio me pregunte cuanto podría durar esto, y por qué tanta _"elegancia"._

Leah me dejo en la cocina cuando persiguió a Quil por hacer un comentario sobre su trasero. Me incline sobre el mostrador para ver como Leah lo atrapaba con facilidad, y lo obligaba a pedir disculpas una y otra ves con una mirada sádica. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala de estar para poder ver mejor el espectáculo. Yo estaba tan concentrada en Leah que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se me acerco por la derecha.

"_Bella, no sabia que ibas a venir"_

Mire los penetrantes ojos de Jared, preguntándome por que el debería saber si yo venia o no. De pronto algo me hizo clic en la cabeza, un par de sacas debajo de donde Emily y Sam, por supuesto.

"_¿Esta es tu casa, cierto?"_

El asintió con la cabeza

"_Lo siento, Leah apareció y me dijo que me vistiera, no me dijo a donde íbamos y yo no le pregunte. Ya me voy"_

Camine hacia la entrada, sintiéndome horrible por haber arruinado la fiesta de inauguración de su casa, cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, mientras me susurraba unas palabras tan bajas que casi no oigo.

"_Por favor, no"_

Lo mire, sus ojos me suplicaban y algo muy dentro de mí que se sentía como si hubiese estado dormido durante toda mi existencia, se despertaba para darle respuesta. Le sonreí tímidamente y me acerque a él, pero vacile cuando escuche un gruñido de enojo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Jacob, que nos miraba a Jared y a mí con odio. Jared dejo caer su mano, y di un paso inconsciente alejándome de Jacob, pero antes de que me pudiera alejar más, él se había ido. Mire de nuevo a Jared, que estaba mirando el lugar donde Jake había estado, estaba temblando imperceptiblemente y una vez mas me sentí confundida.

"_Um, creo que tengo que encontrar a Leah"_

Después de buscarla por todo el interior de la casa, abrí la puerta, que supuse que llevaba a la plata y la encontré sentada en los escalones de espalda conversando con Jake. Me senté a su lado, pero tan pronto como lo hice, Jake se levanto y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarme. Yo lo observe, tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención, pero sus movimientos eran tan decididos, que ni siquiera me determino.

Me volví para mirar a Leah, que también estaba mirando como la figura de Jake se alejaba.

"_Como te lo he dicho, el también esta sufriendo con todo esto"_

"_¿Todo que, Leah?, estoy tratando de entenderlo, pero no puedo"_

Podía sentir la frustración entre nosotras, cuando Leah suspiro.

"_Solo tienes que ir a hablar con el"_

No me moví. No podía entender que es lo que hice exactamente para molestar a Jake. Termine mi copa de vino, reflexionando en lo que pude haber echo para que Jake se molestara tanto. La única cosa que se me ocurría, y eso que no tenia nada de sentido, es que no había confiado en el cuando sucedió lo de Edward, lo que haya sido, decidí que era mejor arreglarlo.

Deje mi vaso sobre las escaleras, con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria y me levante

"_Esta bien"_

Entre a la casa y me puse delante de Jake, que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Sam.

"_Jake, necesito hablar contigo"_

Jake no se puso de pie, simplemente se encogió de hombros sin mirarme. Eso fue todo lo que necesite para ponerme furiosa.

"_No lo entiendo Jake, ¿que diablos te he hecho?, ¿es porque no te dije lo de Edward? ¿Es eso?"_

Jake me miro, pero en sus ojos solo vi confusión y no ira.

"_Si, Edward, no actúes como tonto Jacob, ¿estas enojado por que no vine a ti y tuviste que oír todo atravez de Leah?"_

Mire por encima del hombro para ver a Leah, vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Entonces me di cuenta que ella no se había transformado cerca a Jake.

"_¿Oír a Leah?"_

Los ojos de Leah estaban abiertos de miedo. Jake se puso de pie y supongo para enfrentar a Leah, pero Sam le puso una mano es su hombro para mantenerlo en su lugar, La voz de Leah era un pequeño susurro cuando decidió romper el silencio.

"_Termino con la sanguijuela"_

"_¿Que mierda?"_

Jacob miraba a Leah mientras temblaba violentamente, tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse mientras murmullos llenaban la habitación. No tenia ningún sentido, pero, si Leah no le había dicho, entonces que demonios estaba pasando ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado conmigo?

"_Espera un minuto, si tu no sabias lo de Edward, entonces ¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? No lo entiendo"_

Le tomo un momento responder, pero cuando lo hizo su voz ya no era llena de ira.

"_¿Por qué lo has dejado, Bells?"_

Jake se desplomo en el sofá, con la cara entre sus manos, ya no temblaba y eso hizo que toda mi ira se esfumara

"_Yo solo, yo no lo se Jake… solo…"_

Pero Jacob no quería escucharme balbucear, cuando volvió a hablar su voz era llena de autoridad. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, tenía una mirada neutra

"_¿Por qué Bella?"_

"_No tengo ni puta idea Jake, esta bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres oír? En un minuto yo estaba perfecta y jodidamente feliz y al minuto siguiente me maldije y todo se vino abajo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jake? Quisiera explicarte, realmente quisiera, pero no puedo"_

Vacile un momento al sentir que mi voz se quebraba por la emoción

"_Un día me despido de el con un beso, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo, y al día siguiente no puedo decirle esas palabras sin que suene como una mentira… Pero yo no entiendo porque esto te tiene tan enojado conmigo" _

"_Pero no es por eso ¿Por qué lo dejas, Bells? ¿Por qué ahora? Te lo pedí durante meses y aun así te quedaste con el ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora?" _

Podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas, mientras siento como caigo de rodillas a sus pies, y sin darme cuenta que mis ojos están fijos en Jared, al otro lado de la habitación, respondo en un susurro.

"_No se"_

"_Eso es mentira Bells, y tu lo sabes. Dime la puta verdad de una vez ¿Por qué no lo dejaste por mi?"_

La última parte salió en un susurro cuando fijo su mirada con la mía.

"_¿es eso lo que quieres Jake? ¿Quieres que te diga que lo deje por ti? Si eso es lo que quieres… entonces esta bien"_

Escuche como los movimientos y los susurros llenaron el ambiente, pero no les preste atención. Puse mis brazos sobre las rodillas de Jake, con las muñecas expuestas hacia él y lo mire fijamente.

"_Llévame, Jake"_

Sacudí mis muñecas hacia el para enfatizar lo que he dicho

"_Me aleje de todo, de Edward, de mi familia, de mi futuro de mierda, por que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle mas, Jake. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, si eso es lo que necesitas de mi, entonces yo lo hare por ti. Tú me salvaste una vez, y nunca lo voy a olvidar y si esto va a ser lo mismo para ti, entonces llévame. Esto nos va a destruir a los dos, y tú lo sabes. Todos los días me miraras a los ojos y sabrás que es una mentira ¿estas seguro de que puedes vivir así?"_

Lo vi asentir delante de mí, atravez de mis lágrimas, yo estaba rota, apenas me podía controlar.

"_Y entonces que Jake, cuando estés desgarrado. Cuando te des cuanta que no tienes nada que dar. ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Me desgarraras también? ¿Me puedes prometer que nunca te iras? ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentres a tu impronta Jake? ¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente fuere para resistir? Y si no. ¿Qué pasaría con nuestro matrimonio? ¿Con nuestros hijos? ¿Cuánto tiempo desees que viva con la angustia de que me dejaras por ella?"_

Mis muñecas estaban aun sobre sus rodillas, mientras yo lloraba desesperadamente a sus pies, con la cabeza enterrada en mis brazos extendidos. Levante la vista para ver como caían silenciosas lagrimas por el rostro de Jake. Todo estaba en un extraño silencio hasta que escuche a alguien moverse detrás de mí, pero me negué a retirar mi mirada de la suya.

Una mano cayó sobre mi hombro rompiendo el hechizo en el que nos encontrábamos. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Leah, tenia los ojos llenos de tristeza y de lágrimas no derramadas. Me puse de pie y me aleje de Jacob, salí por la puerta de atrás dejando a toda la manada en silencio. Apenas me di cuenta de que la fuerte lluvia estaba golpeando mi cara. Me agache y retire mis botas, quería sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, mientras me alejaba de la casa, caminando hacia la playa. Con cada paso me hundía en la arena. Camine hasta que sentí demasiado frio, sentía como si cada gota pinchara mi piel. Mis músculos protestaron en contra de mis movimientos y finalmente mi cuerpo le dio paso al cansancio al ver un grupo de rocas cercanas. Me acerque y me senté abrazando mis rodillas. Ya no tenía mas lagrimas que dar, no tenia más que ofrecer. Ahora el cielo era el que lloraba por mí.

_**Bueno niñas, primero que todo pido perdón por el retardo, sé que hace un mes no actualizo. Enserio mil disculpas.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo les guste, y que cumpla con sus expectativas. **_

_**Por favor déjenme sus Riviews, si no entienden algo, con mucho gusto se los aclarare, si no esta bien traducido, o si les gusta el ritmo en el que va la historia**_

_**Espero poderlas leer pronto**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_


End file.
